Counterfactual
by kuroliv
Summary: Menyesalkah kau, Koushiro? Hidup Hikari hancur karenamu. — Koushiro, Hikari.


**Disclaimer: **Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Notes: **Alternate reality, jelas. Semacam plot lompat-lompat yang aneh, maafkan atas keabalan dan keshitnetronannya. Kalau ada OOC juga, maafkan, ya. Capslock-abuse. It supposed to be a Koushiro/Hikari, but I'm not good so...yea. Didedikasikan untuk _**Sekar**_, sebagai motivasi dalam menjalani UN. Semoga suka (TAPI KAYAKNYA ENGGAK HUHU, MAAF). T_T

* * *

**Counterfactual**  
_plot by:_ kuroliv; march 2013.

* * *

\koun-ter-FAK-choo-uhl, _noun_:

a conditional statement the first clause of which expresses something contrary to fact, as "If I had known."

* * *

**v.**

"Koushiro."

—_pip—piiiip—_

"Kou,"

—_pip—piiiip—_

"Hikari..."

* * *

**iv.**

Berulang kali kata `maaf` itu bergulir dari bibirnya, didengungkan lamat-lamat tanpa peduli kondisi sekitarnya, dan ia seolah terjebak dalam limbo. Koushiro Izumi, dengan surai kemerahannya yang berantakan dan kantung hitam yang tampak jelas di kelopak matanya, menunduk pilu. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, matahari jelas sudah menyala terang di sudut timur angkasa, namun dirinya—ia, masih menghitung lamanya waktu hingga Hikari kembali terbangun dari koma.

Kursi kosong di rumah sakit ini adalah saksi bahwa telah duabelas jam ia berada di sana, serta menuai kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bergerak sejengkal pun dari hadapan Hikari, tidak pula menarik diri untuk membeli minuman kaleng atau menerima camilan yang diberikan para suster padanya. _Tidak_. Koushiro sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri; terkadang mendengus, terkadang tertawa, terkadang membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengan, terkadang—_ah_, ia belum memberitahu keluarga Yagami tentang hal ini.

Ia yang salah, memang. Ia yang patut dipersalahkan. Ia-lah yang wajib dikirim ke balik jeruji besi dengan alasan mencelakakan seseorang.

Ia kira, setelah BelialVamdemon dikalahkan, laut _itu _tak akan muncul lagi ke dalam kehidupan Hikari. Tapi mengapa, _mengapa_ dengan bodohnya ia menemani Hikari ke Dunia Digital, dan tanpa sengaja, gadis itu kembali terseret ke Laut Kegelapan? AtlurkaKabuterimon serta Angewomon telah menyelamatkannya dari sergapan laut tersebut, pun mengalahkan digimon-digimon jahat yang menghuni tempat terkutuk itu. Mereka sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras, terutama saat—,

ia melihat_nya_.

Koushiro tercekat dalam semua makna. Ia terpukul. Saat itu, nalarnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Ingin sekali ia memejamkan mata dan memegang erat-erat punggung AtlurkaKabuterimon yang kukuh, atau betapa ia ingin segera pulang, lalu meninggalkan Hikari yang berada jauh di dasar Laut Kegelapan bersama para digimon kegelapan level sempurna di sana, tak peduli apa yang selanjutnya mereka hadapi. Namun setelah perasaan itu berkelebat begitu hebat, ia melihat_nya_, ia benar-benar melihat kegelapan yang selama ini bercokol di benak seorang Hikari Yagami; ketakutan terbesar Hikari, yang bahkan orang lain pun tidak mengetahuinya. Bangsat, kalau boleh ia bilang.

Malaikat, yang akhirnya menyelamatkan mereka. Tenggorokannya seakan tak bisa mengalirkan udara, paru-parunya terasa kosong, bulir-bulir keringat terus menetes di sekitar pelipisnya. Suaranya tergagu. Angewomon keluar dari sang kegelapan, membawa tubuh lemah Hikari di gendongannya, beserta luka-luka di ekstremitas maupun wajah. Hikari, Hikari Yagami, yang dulunya mudah menyunggingkan senyum renyah dan lambaian penuh kesan ramah, kini tidak lagi _seperti itu_. Wajahnya penuh luka, yang kata dokter—perlu operasi plastik di sana-sini agar wajahnya bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Sementara itu, jantungnya melemah. Elektrokardiograf terus bernyanyi tanpa henti. Selang orogastrik menjadi tumpuan hidup Hikari saat ini.

(Menyesalkah kau, Koushiro? _Menyesal_? Hidup Hikari hancur karena_mu_.

_`Maaf_`. Apakah kata itu cukup untuk menebus dosa yang telah kauperbuat?)

Kepalanya mendongak. Hikari masih koma, sementara ia yang telah berjam-jam merasa pupus, akhirnya bergerak. _Kaasan_ pernah menasihatinya bahwa ia tidak boleh lari dari suatu perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan, seburuk apapun itu. Maaf, memang tidak selalu membuahkan hasil, tapi setidaknya—ia berusaha bertanggung jawab terhadap perbuatan fatal yang telah ia lakukan. Tubuhnya bangkit. Dada bidang serta postur standar itu agak menunduk, sementara jemarinya menyusuri helaian surai cokelat Hikari, menyisirnya perlahan.

Ada setitik air mata yang lolos dari kelopaknya.

"_Gomennasai_, Hikari-_chan_."

* * *

**iii.**

Mata. Hati. Kepala. Semuanya tidak fokus, penuh awang-awang semu. Tungkainya melangkah perlahan di luar kamar rumah sakit, suara decit ringan terkadang terdengar, sebab sepatunya beradu dengan licinnya lantai marmer. Ia baru saja menghidupkan ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk. Dua pesan. Tiga, empat, lima—tigabelas pesan masuk secara bersamaan. Lalu, diikuti dengan nada dering khas saat ada panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Namanya, jelas-jelas terpampang di layar: _Taichi Yagami_.

Ia membeku. _Klik_. Sengaja, ia tidak mengangkatnya.

Tapi, wahai Koushiro Izumi, sampai kapan _kau _mau melarikan diri dan menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit ini?

Lagi, ada panggilan masuk dari Taichi. _Klik_. Ia tahu konsekuensinya.

"_BODOH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA MENGABAIKAN PANGGILANKU TADI? APA YANG TERJADI PADA PONSELMU?" _Suara di seberang sana terdengar bergetar. Ada nada ketakutan di baliknya, yang tak bisa Koushiro terjemahkan dengan cepat. Faktanya, ia lebih takut—apa yang akan Taichi lakukan padanya? Menghukumnya? Menendangnya jauh-jauh hingga Koushiro bernasib sama seperti Hikari?

"Aku...ah, maaf, tadi memang kumatikan agar baterainya tidak habis, Taichi-_san_."

"_DI MANA HIKARI? KAU BERJANJI HANYA SAMPAI JAM SEMBILAN MALAM DI DUNIA DIGITAL, TAPI MANA NYATANYA? INI HARI APA DAN JAM BERAPA, KOUSHIRO IZUMI?" _Masih, ia merasa ketakutan terhadap suara di sana. Taichi Yagami, bagaimanapun juga, merupakan _senpai_-nya di sekolah menengah atas. Figur yang keras kepala dan cuek, namun sangat protektif pada sang adik. Sosok di mana adiknya harus kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa cacat suatu apapun—dan pasti, akan membunuh mereka-mereka yang telah menyakiti adiknya.

_Bunuh_.

_Bunuh_. Tidakkah kata itu terlalu mengganggu_mu_, Koushiro?

"...Taichi-_san_." Ia menarik napas dalam. Lidahnya kelu. Kaki-kakinya terasa lemas.

"_Apa? Cepat pulangkan Hikari SEKARANG JUGA."_

"TAPI HIKARI DI RUMAH SAKIT. DIA KOMA."

...

Jeda, panjang. Dia tahu, dia tahu. Hatinya ngilu, lantas biarkan teriakannya beberapa detik lalu tumpah di antara napasnya yang berat dan tersengal. Enambelas tahun tinggal dalam hidup yang monoton dan datar, ia merasa kehilangan tempat berpijak—pada hari kemarin. Ini sungguh salahnya, menyetujui proposal Hikari untuk datang ke Dunia Digital dalam rangka memeringati ulangtahun gadis itu karena Hikari ingin merayakannya bersama Tailmon; dan Taichi mendesaknya untuk menemani gadis yang berulangtahun tersebut.

Koushiro tahu apa umpatan yang akan dilontarkan Taichi selanjutnya;

"_BEDEBAH!"_

* * *

**ii.**

_Tap. Tap._

Masing-masing manusia, memiliki insting bak hewan liar. Mereka tahu ancaman apa yang mungkin datang, mereka tahu pula keputusan apa yang seharusnya diambil, mereka pun tahu—di mana mereka akan menempatkan posisi tatkala sedang dalam kesulitan. Koushiro menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding rumah sakit. Tubuhnya sengaja ia hempaskan di atas kursi-kursi panjang di depan pintu kamar Hikari, salah satu tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang remuk redam, sementara tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

Ia menangis.

_Tap. Tap._

Siapa bilang seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, apalagi dalam kondisi serba salah seperti ini? Taichi akan membunuhnya, sebentar lagi. Lihatlah. Namun alasan tepatnya ia menangis, bukan karena hal itu. Ia lebih—merasa bersalah, mengapa tidak menjaga Hikari dengan baik sehingga Laut Kegelapan kembali hadir di hadapan gadis itu?

_Tap. Tap_.

"Heh," suara parau itu, Koushiro kenal sekali itu suara milik siapa, "hei, tuli. Bangun. Jadi ini pekerjaanmu? Menunggu di sini dan tidak segera memberitahu kami, _keluarganya_?" Koushiro tergelak, buru-buru ia menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi-pipinya, memandang figur bersurai cokelat dengan garis muka tegas itu, dan bangkit. Tinggi badannya hanya setinggi pelipis Taichi, semua orang tahu itu.

Ia menelan ludah. "Aku akan menjelaskannya dulu, Taichi-_san_."

"Tidak perlu." Ada kepalan tangan yang terayun ke arah pipi kanan Koushiro, suara `_bam_!` karena tubuhnya menimpa lantai rumah sakit dengan keras, dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sisi-sisinya—hasil foto _rontgen_, rincian biaya rumah sakit, formulir _inform consent_, dan lain sebagainya. "Kau tahu, aku mencarinya. Aku menelepon ibumu berulangkali, bertanya apakah kau sudah pulang atau belum; DAN TERNYATA _INILAH_ ALASANNYA. KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERI KABAR?"

Pandangan Koushiro mengabur; agak gelap, debum di tengkorak belakangnya seolah menjadi bisikan bahwa ia harus membalas pukulan Taichi, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut, sebab hanya akan membuat suasana rumah sakit menjadi ramai. Pukulan Taichi kuat, tentu saja. Ia belum pernah merasakan pukulan yang dilayangkan khusus padanya, tapi ia tahu—perlakuan-perlakuan kasar ini untuk menghukumnya. Koushiro merasakan nyeri di sudut bibir, ngilu yang meluas di kepalanya, dan mungkin pipinya akan berubah warna menjadi kebiruan dan membengkak seperti sengatan lebah keesokan harinya.

"_Gomen ne_, Taichi-_san_," ia tahu bahwa maaf saja tidak cukup, "aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik sesuai permintaanmu. Tapi Laut Kegelapan itu—,"

"—LAUT?"

Taichi tidak pernah tahu tentang laut. Tidak pula tentang kegelapan yang membayang-bayangi. Tidak pula alasan mengapa Hikari bisa terkapar koma. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan Laut Kegelapan? Dia tenggelam? Dia kehabisan napas di sana? DIA KENAPA?"

Napas Koushiro seolah tercekat. Taichi nyatanya tidak pernah mengetahui tentang ketakutan terbesar yang Hikari hadapi, dan sang adik tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kakaknya. _Bagus_.

"Laut Kegelapan. Banyak digimon kegelapan level sempurna di sana. Laut itu menyeret Hikari; namun Angewomon berhasil menyelamatkannya, dan... masih, sampai sekarang... Hikari belum juga bangun. Tadi aku mendengarnya bergumam, tapi tidak berlangsung lama," papar Koushiro, ia menunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca. Rasa bersalah mengekangnya. Lantas dirasakannya tepukan di bahu dan juluran tangan di hadapan, "Taichi-_san_..."

Koushiro mendongak. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sempat ia mendapatkan pukulan dari lawan bicaranya, dan saat ini—seolah Taichi memaafkannya, ia menyambut uluran tangan yang diberikan Taichi padanya.

"Alasanmu, konyol. Mana ada Laut Kegelapan, aku belum pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi kalau itu yang terjadi, asalkan Hikari selamat, tidak apa-apa," _meskipun koma_, yea, "aku marah karena kau tidak mengabari kami sama sekali, Koushiro." Hingga Taichi mati-matian mencari Hikari ke manapun ia berada, menelepon relasi-relasinya, dan hampir pasrah karena Hikari tak kunjung pulang ke rumah.

"Maaf, karena hal itu, Taichi-_san_."

"Cih. Kalau saja aku bisa menonjokmu lagi. Minta maaflah pada Hikari bila ia sadar nanti."

* * *

**i.**

"Koushiro."

—_pip—piiiip—_

"Kou,"

—_pip—piiiip—_

"Hikari..."

Di tengah-tengah selang orogastrik yang mengisi mulutnya, Hikari bergumam lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Koushiro melihat entitas itu mengigau tanpa ada tanda-tanda sadar, dan sudah tiga hari pula Hikari masih berada dalam kondisi koma. Tidak ada harapan. Ia bisa merasakan tawa dengan kesan mengejek dari digimon-digimon kegelapan yang berada di laut itu; dan bukannya ia menangisi nasib bahwa ia harus bertanggung jawab, ia hanya tidak mau bila Hikari menyerah dalam perdebatannya dengan alam bawah sadar.

Hikari adalah sosok yang tidak mudah menyerah, bukan?

"...maaf, ya," suaranya parau, kantung matanya tampak jelas, "aku janji, kalau kau sadar nanti, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan laut itu lagi."

—_pip—piiiip—_

"Koushi," suara tertahan, "...ro."

—_pip—piiiip—_

"Hikari..."

Mata itu, yang ia rindukan warna irisnya, terbuka lebar meski lamat-lamat. "_HIKARI_!" Sadar. Adik Taichi satu-satunya ini sadar. Ada tawa pelan yang membahana di sudut-sudut kamar rumah sakit itu, untuk bersyukur terhadap apa yang telah terjadi. "Kau...tidak apa-apa? Sakit, ya? Aku akan memanggil dokter agar kau diperiksa secepatnya, oke?"

Namun sebelum Koushiro beranjak, ada rengkuhan tangan yang menahannya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Gelengan kepala-lah, yang akhirnya menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Hikari tidak bisa berbicara, kecuali menggumamkan nama Koushiro dengan terbata-bata. Tangan Hikari yang tidak tersambung dengan selang infus berusaha keras untuk tetap menahan Koushiro agar berada di kamar ini, dan tidak membiarkan pemuda itu memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada dokter-dokter di luar sana. Ia, seolah ingin memberitahu sesuatu.

"Kau ingin aku tetap di sini?" Kini, anggukan yang ia dapatkan. "Tapi Taichi pasti akan khawatir kalau tidak segera diberitahu, Hikari-_chan_."

"_A-ri-ga_," Hikari terbatuk, selang ini sungguh mengganggunya, "—_tou_."

...

..

.

Hembusan napas. Terakhir. Lalu ada senyuman yang terpasang di wajah manis itu.

—_piiiiiiiiiip_—

"_HIKARI_!"

Dalam hening, dalam suara mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung yang memekakkan telinga, dalam pemikiran yang belakangan ini memaksanya untuk mengusir jauh-jauh kemungkinan buruk—ia terkapar menyedihkan. Matanya sayu, kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, hingga Koushiro menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya terus-menerus mengguncang pelan tubuh mungil itu. Ini Hikari Yagami. Ini Hikari yang _itu_. Ini Hikari yang hidupnya diperjuangkan sebagai seorang anak terpilih kedelapan.

Ia, telah tiada.

* * *

Cengkeraman tangan pada ponsel itu menguat, memblokir jalan suaranya, memeningkan kepalanya, menyumbat umpatan-umpatannya, memeras tandon air matanya, tapi dia masih punya harga dirinya. Kau tahu, sang kakak yang baru saja mengangkat panggilannya juga pastilah tahu, kabar yang akan dikumandangkan sebentar lagi tidaklah baik-baik saja.

"_Hikari ga itte shimatta_."

.

.

.

_If he had known..._

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Keterangan:

_Hikari ga itte shimatta_: Hikari sudah _pergi_.

—_itu_lah, yang saya maksud dengan alternate reality c: hng, review? Kritik dan saran? (kubur diri)


End file.
